Mother Nature
by omgitsdanniie
Summary: There's a time when she accepts all the changes she had gone through to make something so perfect.


**AN**: _I miss writing Samcedes fics._

_Mother Nature_

_xox_

There's a moment during pregnancy and shortly after that a woman forgives her body for the drastic changes.

Mercedes looked down at her bulging stomach as she sat on the edge of their blue sheeted bed. Her stomach was large and she still had two more months to go and yet now she could hardly do a thing.

She had trouble picking things up, reaching for the top cupboard, (though she was always vertically challenged but that's another story.) she was unable to get a few buttons done up around her stomach but right now as she sat on the edge of the bed she couldn't tie her shoes.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow before sighing out loud, "I'll just wear some slippers for now."

* * *

A time when she forgives her husband for avoiding her, due to her constant mood changes, which can be either terrifying or cheery, or _terrifying_.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, no not at all. However since Mercedes' hormones had spread through her body like a wild fire Sam had trouble returning home from work.

Last night his wife had kissed him with a desperate passion and while Sam had wanted to lay her on their bed and… well let's just say he was unable to do it. There was something between them, or rather someone. His wife was having their baby, and the baby is inside her, of course he knew that since he help put the baby there. It was the idea of having sex while his child was inside… where his body was going… let's just say Sam slept on the couch.

Arching his back in the office normally Sam would take his comics he was working on home with him, but he's almost scared of both his wife and his unforgiving couch. Instead his green eyes screened page after page reading through storyboards of his latest comic until he felt she would be asleep.

* * *

A time when she forgives the ugly marks on her stomach, on her legs and breasts.

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She had been told by so many people that pregnancy is good for the skin, pregnant women glow but she seemed to do the opposite. Under her clothes she was horrified by the stretch marks that covered her stomach, that made her swelling breasts their home, that ran up her upper thigh.

Her brown eyes would shine with tears but her husband would reassure her every time, "Pregnancy is different for everyone. There is nothing wrong with ours." Mercedes didn't need to hear him tell her she's beautiful or that she was as stunning as ever because Sam knew she wouldn't believe. Instead he always gave her facts. Even though he thought she was as beautiful as the day they married.

* * *

A time when she forgives the pain, the crying, the long hours of ice chips and sweating.

Mercedes' face was screwed up in a fierce battle that she had no plan on losing, tensing her body she prepared herself and let out a strained growl before relaxing, "Great, that's fantastic Mercedes. Only a few more to go." Her hand was gripped in his. She had demanded that he be there for the birth of their first born and he held no complaints, she knew he hated sleeping on the couch.

She felt the stretching and the pain throbbing from her lower torso as the baby began to crown and she screamed. She had heard it a million times about child birth, the most painful thing to go through, but she had been tortured and stabbed and thrown hundreds of meters. Yet they were right, this was nothing compared to what she had been through.

Once more she screwed her face up and pushed desperate for this to end, desperate to see the being that changed her life these past nine months, and will continue to change it for the rest of her life.

Sam could do nothing while his wife laid there aside from_ be_ there himself, hold her hand, dab her forehead, give her ice chips. He said nothing; there was nothing for him to say. She would look into his light eyes and he would nod his head, _'We're in this together'_. Her dark hair stuck to her face due to the sweat while his blonde mane was messy and stuck out at all ends. It was unexpected and completely expected at the same time. Once more she screwed up her face and he gripped her hand, 'I'm here. I'm right here.' He knew she understood.

And there it was a sound that caused his nerves to become shot; a sound that made a rush of protectiveness pulsates through his entire body, a feeling that would never go away.

A sound that caused complete never ending love to spread throughout her being, that brought tears to her eyes and made her forget the pain she had just gone through.

* * *

A time when she accepts all the changes she had gone through to make something so perfect, so sweet, so tiny and helpless, to make a part of herself to live on forever. A time when Mother Nature helped make her own little creation and every mark, memory of pain, would be a reminder that she did it.

That _they _did it.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think. Feedback is always wanted especially for drabbles like these.


End file.
